Shredders are well-known devices for destroying articles, such as documents, CDs, floppy disks, etc. Further, users purchase shredders to destroy sensitive articles, such as credit card statements with account information, documents containing company trade secrets, etc.
A common problem with shredders is that persons attempt to shred articles which are too thick for the cutters to handle. As such, the cutters may become jammed and/or the motor or cutters could be damaged.
Examples of shredders with thickness sensor are shown, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0054725; 2006/0219827; 2007/0221767; 2007/0246580; 2007/0246581; 2007/0246582; 2007/0246585; and 2007/0246586.